live_reality_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Washington: Sumner
| seasonrun = September 10, 2015 - July 30, 2016 | filmingdates = July 17, 2015 - July 19, 2015 | episodes = 12 | season = 1 | days = 39 | survivors = 16 | winner = Brooke Carlaw | runnerup = Elijah Evers | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next =Orting }} Survivor Washington: Sumner is the first season of Survivor Washington. ''It was won by ''Brooke Carlaw ''who defeated [[Elijah Evers|''Elijah Evers]]'' in a 7-0 vote. The season was successfully released by July 30, 2016. Development The season was originally created by Hunter Snider, Aaron Vincent & Jacob Sams as a C.A.S. Project for a High School International Baccalaureate program. Thus, a large majority of the production crew were High School Students. The application process and development took place over seven months before filming began. However, most of the cast needed to be chosen a week before filming as a result of several drop-outs. The season faced many editing errors and production hurdles, taking over a full year to complete. Castaways Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen high school students divided into two tribes, [[Columbia|''Columbia]] and ''Rainier''. After 18 hours of competition, the tribes found themselves alternating visits to Tribal Council. Rainier sacrificed ''Celeste'' and ''George'' to keep strength in challenges, and blindsided ''Ethan'' for being too strategic; while Columbia eliminated ''Hayden'' and ''Madi'' due to the "Columbia Six" being too close to break, and lost Parker as a result of a rock draw because they refused to vote one another off. By Hour 20, the ten remaining castaways were merged into one tribe - ''Olympus'', and began competing as individuals. When the merge came around, neither tribe interacted much. However, after ''Tyson'' decided to flip on ''Joe'', his former tribemate, the stalemate was broken. This resulted in the elimination of Emily, Tyson, ''Kayla'', and ''Isabel'', as it gave the "Chumbawumbas" the upper hand. However, Eli, ''Kristen'', and ''Brooke'' decided to take out two of their former tribe members, Erik and ''Kasey'', before the last two Columbia girls, Isabel and Kayla. As the alliance neared victory, Eli and Kristen began to see Brooke as a huge social threat, as the jury favored her. However, with Isabel as a bigger jury threat, and with Brooke winning final immunity, the plan to get her out never succeeded. On Hour 37, Brooke flipped on her alliance member, Kristen, to keep Isabel in the game. This resulted in an ultimate Isabel loss, but earned Brooke major points with the jury. At the Final Immunity Challenge on Hour 38, Eli stepped out of the challenge, knowing both girls would take him to the end. After Brooke won immunity, Kristen was voted off, and the jury was satisfied. At the Final Tribal Council, Brooke was praised for her social bonds, while Eli was torn apart for lying and being too strategic. In a unanimous vote, Brooke Carlaw defeated Elijah Evers, earning her the first title of Sole Survivor of Survivor Washington. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * The five contestants who did not drop from the original cast were Elijah, Brooke, Madi, Emily, and Kasey. * The season faced technical difficulties but ultimately pushed through them.